


A Series of Dates

by Battythebat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battythebat/pseuds/Battythebat
Summary: Snippets followingFirst Datewhere Cullen and Kaeran are childhood friends and after years of not seeing each other, act on their feelings and go out on a date. Individual chapters chronicle their interactions between dates, going out on dates, and the like.





	1. Mirror, Mirror

* * *

 “Higher”

Cullen shifted the gargantuan mirror as directed.

Kaeran huffed.

“No, a bit lower.”  
“You just said ‘higher’,” he argued.  
“But now it’s too high,” Kaeran pouted.

Tapping into his reserve of patience, he lowered the ornate mirror lower. Slightly lower.

“How about now?” Was he getting out of breath? Maker, he needed to go back to the gym.

Kaeran tsked.

“I guess it’s alright where it is.”  
“Maker’s breath, woman!”

The mirror slid from his grip. Cullen’s heart stopped beating as he fumbled with the mirror. As he righted it, Kaeran let out a relieved sigh.

“That was close,” she laughed nervously. “Hey! Actually that works, don’t move!”  
“Well, I’m glad that worked out,” he muttered.  
“Now where did I put that pencil?”  
“Kaeran, are you serious?!”

She sauntered up close. “I’m glad you’re helping me, I don’t think that mirror would’ve been put up for another six months.” Kaeran pecked his cheek.

Cullen was grateful that she immediately left the room in search of a pencil. Kaeran would’ve noticed how flushed he got from that innocent kiss and teased him the rest of the day.

* * *

 


	2. Cuddles and Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Cullavellan Week 2016, the theme was affection/intimacy and sometimes these actions are done not necessarily for sexy reasons. Sometimes significant others do stupid things and you have to roll with it, regardless of how mad or annoyed you are, you still love them and do things for them because you care. SFW.

* * *

 

Cullen hissed at the cool contact against his skin.

“Sorry,” Kaeran quickly added before smearing another handful of aloe across his shoulders. There was a touch of mirth in her tone and while she was truly apologetic, Cullen sensed the underlying “I told you so” laced in.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked sarcastically. She really did tell him to put on sunscreen but at the moment he didn’t want to concede that she was right.

“Oh, very. Such a pretty red too,” she purred. Normally it would send a shiver down his spine but the chill he felt instead was definitely from the sunstroke. He groaned in response.

He leaned his head against the back of the chair, hands gripping tight with white knuckles. Sitting on the chair made Kaeran’s job of smearing aloe across his back and shoulders easier. He was being dramatic, as though steeling himself for lashings instead of Kaeran’s cool fingers full of aloe goop. After another onslaught, his whole body shivered. He heard the bottle being placed on the desk and sighed; it was finally over, for now.

Kaeran walked over to take a better look at him and noticed he didn’t move from his prone state. Wiping her fingers on a towel, she then combed back his sweaty hair, feeling how hot his forehead felt.

“I think you’ve got a fever,” she said. As much as she wanted to berate him for being so stupid to not put on sunscreen, there wasn’t much point in doing so while the poor man was sunburnt and feverish.

She disappeared for a moment. It felt like an eternity for him. He thought he’d never be able to get back up again, mind you, he didn’t really like the idea of moving from the chair. Perhaps he never would.

Kaeran’s footsteps interrupted his thoughts.

“Here, keep this on your forehead,” she took one of his loosened hands, placing something sponge-like and very drippy in it before helping him hold it against his face; after a few adjustments, it draped over his forehead and soaking his hairline. The heavy, wet compress was a welcome addition.

She then directed him to their bed slowly and kept him sitting upright.

“I want to lie down,” he moaned. It felt absolutely childish but he didn’t care. Kaeran pushed his hair back, lightly massaging his scalp before kissing his cheek lightly. She leaned over to grab something and prodded his mouth open with a straw.   
“Drink, you’ll feel much better,” she said gently, mindful to not worsen his growing headache.

The drink was sweet and he recoiled before taking another sip. He realized that Kaeran was thoughtful enough to remember his dislike of blue Gatorade. Something about that shade sickened him and even just looking at the blue bottle made him shudder. He contented himself with taking another long sip of the orange brand before nodding.

“Here, lie against me,” she shuffled to the middle of the bed, her back against the headboard.

He cracked an eye open to look at her. “But the aloe…”

“I don’t mind getting a bit of it on me. Here, rest,” she gently insisted.

Cullen didn’t fuss, instead he gingerly leaned sideways, head in her lap with his legs curled. His body still shuddered, but it was less intense than earlier. Perhaps he might catch a bit of sleep and have the worst of it over.

He must’ve shivered again since Kaeran fussed with the blanket and pulled it over to cover his front.

“Better?”

“Better,” he said with trembling lips. “I’m sorry, this isn’t how I thought our weekend would go.”

Kaeran played with his curls and flipped over the cool compress to soothe his heated skin. Maker, it felt good.

“Don’t worry about it, just focus on getting better. It’s not as fun haranguing you while you’re in such a sorry state.”

Cullen chuckled lightly. “Alright. Cuddles first and then you can nag me all you want.”

* * *

 


End file.
